kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cha Ki-Seul
|Full Name = Amihan Fernandez-Cha Cha Ki-Seul (차기슬) |Stage Name = Amihan |Born = 23 September, 1999 |Age = 20 |Gender = Female |Nationality = Korean-Filipino |Ethnicity = Asian; Korean; Filipino |Sexual Orientation = Asexual |Romantic Orientation = Panromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Cebu City, Cebu, Philippines |Native Language = Cebuano |Languages Spoken = Korean English Tagalog Cebuano |Label = Alpha Entertainment |Group = Echo |Position(s) = Lead Vocalist/Lead Rapper/Maknae |Years Active = 2011 to Present |Trainee Period = 3 years |Casted On = 18 November 2011 |Personality = If you ask Echo’s members, they’d say Kiseul is an overly chipper sweets-hoarder. If you ask her fans, they’d say she’s a literal ray of sunshine that has graced the Earth. If you ask her squad? She’s all of that plus some. Kiseul is what she eats; tiny, sweet, a little bit unhealthy, and too much exposure to her can cause toothaches. She appears quiet at first glance but once she’s comfortable with you, expect to be given a one-way VIP express ticket to the sugar high that is Cha Ki-Seul. Kiseul is loud not in speech, but in actions. She prefers to listen than speak but when she does speak, her body speaks with her. Her words are always accompanied by hand gestures and miscellaneous movements. If one observes close enough, one can immediately tell Kiseul’s mood just by her body language. Her addiction to sugary food is well-known in the Melody fandom and among her friends and family alike. Kiseul can never get through the day without at least one or two pieces of cake, which is something that really hinders her diet so she receives more exercise regimens than her other groupmates. She would usually be found at any shop that sells sweet sugary food. Most of her fantaken pictures are from famous bakeries and pastry shops around Seoul, and she’d always be found nomming on a cookie during fanmeets. Her fans also gift her with various sweet delicacies from their towns, which just makes her even happier. Here ends the traits everyone else knows and here starts the side of Kiseul no one else knows but those close to her heart. Kiseul, influenced by the various cliché romance telenovelas of her childhood, is a hopeless romantic. She identifies as asexual panromantic and boy does she take her panromanticness to the max. She easily falls for those who are kind and aesthetically ethereal, which means she’s currently crushing on at least ¾ of the idols she meets and knows, including some from her squad. Her relationship goals are on point and very specific but there’s just one problem; she’s afraid of commitment. This fears stems from the darker parts of her personality. Though she’s positive inside out, her view of herself is very negative and darker than vantablack. She doesn’t know the roots but what she does know is that she has a weird mix of anxiety, depression, forgetfulness, and crippling insecurity. Kiseul feels the constant need to prove herself as she sees herself as the least talented and least improved member of Echo, being the one to perfect her lines and parts the last and with the most difficulty. This fact drives her to long practice sessions in the middle of the night, even skipping meals in favour of practicing. Her fear of commitment is the reason why she never pursues any of her infatuations even if they show signs of returning her feelings. They’ll find someone better for them, someone they deserve and who deserves them She reasons. She doesn’t want to pursue anyone because she knows they would want to get to the more physically intimate side of the relationship which makes her very uncomfortable. Kiseul feels she’d drag a partner down if she ever enters a relationship. She doesn’t fear falling in love, she fears falling out of love. |History = Talent can come from even the vaguest of places and the least expected people. One example is Amihan Fernandez-Cha. A province girl from a small town in the island of Cebu, Amihan was the resident halfer, born of a Filipino father and Korean mother. From a young age, Amihan showed signs of being intellectually and musically gifted but she chose her brainy side over her musical one. This is because her parents never really had the extra money to give her the resources she needs nor did she have the time. Amihan grew up expecting the best from herself, pushing herself to her unhealthy limits and often triggering her genetic asthma. She always strived for top marks and wouldn’t accept anything less. It was evident that ambitiousness is one of her bolder personality traits. Knowing of how physically unhealthy she was, Amihan made up for it by trying her best to be mentally and psychologically healthy. She was able to fulfil most of it, but that’s a story for another time. Much like her blood, her passion consists of a half-and-half; half-chemistry/psychology and half music. This was a problem for her at a young age as her parents had always told her that she could follow only one path to adulthood. Amihan didn’t want to pursue only one, she wanted to pursue both. At the same time. So while she’s strengthening herself intellectually, Amihan started to stretch her musical muscles. When her parents couldn’t spare a bit for minor music lessons, she’d practice her vocals in the shower and learn bits and pieces of information from her classmates who knew how to play an instrument. She learnt how to string together her intellectual and musical knowledge, weaving together the two halves of her passion with shaky but headstrong determination. Her fondness of music branched over to dance which overjoyed her mother, who was a dancer in her younger years. This ended up with her getting pushed by her mother to join dances and dance contests. Soon enough, there’s another thing on Amihan’s plate. She accepted the responsibilities with a blinding grin. Amihan’s second greatest accomplishment came during the December of her sixth year in elementary. ‘What was it?’, you ask. She got accepted into the Philippines’ top high school and her dream high school; Philippines Science High School. This seemingly cemented her future as a scholar of the nation. She wanted to pursue a musical career but this was the top high school in the freaking country. This wasn’t something you can get every day. She can satisfy her musical needs through YouTube anyway. Pushing through the stress, the pressure and the new environment, Amihan juggled between maintaining her grades and her YouTube account, which was surprisingly gaining a fair amount of following. Though she wasn’t able to place in the best of the best by the end of her first year, her grades weren’t all bad either. Amihan’s favourite aunt, a rich woman with a wonderful family from Tacloban, got wind of her niece’s accomplishments and decided that a reward needed to be given. Imagine Amihan’s surprise when her aunt handed her a passport and plane tickets to South Korea when they visited. This was a dream come true for the future sophomore. South Korea was well known for its music industry and it doesn’t hurt that this can help her familiarise herself with her mother’s culture. She also asked for her mother for endless lessons on Korean culture, etiquette and mannerisms. You could never be too safe. The trip to South Korea came sooner than expected. Amihan had planned out everything she wanted to do in the country; a food trip. Yes, the girl arrived at the country where most of her idols were and the first thing she wanted to do was to have a food trip. She was accompanied by her cousin, Kang Jin-Soo. What she didn’t expect was to get scouted in the middle of said food trip. Amihan viewed herself as a girl with average looks and talent, so when a scout approached her as she was shoving kimbap in her mouth and recognising her as Kantamihan from YouTube, she almost choked. She really didn’t get why a company as big and influential as Alpha Entertainment chose her. Initially, she refused. Amihan had heard about how rigorous training is and she knows she can’t survive with her asthma. But the scout didn’t take no for an answer, saying that this was a big opportunity and the company can find a way around her condition. After some nagging on part of the scout and encouragement from Jin, Amihan relented. And promptly broke down by the time she touched Philippine soil. What had she gotten herself into? Her parents took the news quite well compared to her, though her mother was reluctant with her asthmatic only daughter entering the rough life of a trainee, stating the same reasons Amihan had given the scout several hours ago. However, her parents told her that whatever decision Amihan made, they’d support her as much as they can. Being the ambitious girl she is, Amihan decided to give it a shot. Somehow, her aunt heard about it (Amihan has a suspicion that the information came from her mother, who could talk like there’s no tomorrow) and gave Amihan another gift; South Korean citizenship. Just how rich was her aunt, Amihan wondered. Not a week after she was scouted, Amihan got a call from an enthusiastic Jinsoo. Her cousin had been scouted by Rainbow Entertainment, which she found ironic considering her cousin’s bi-ness. Making a pact over the phone, the two cousins agreed to audition for their respective companies together. Amihan, now using her Korean name Cha Ki-Seul, didn’t return to her school for her sophomore year. This was because she had auditioned for Alpha and was surprisingly accepted. Kiseul also got herself accepted into one of Seoul’s more prominent high schools to continue her education. What made it more fun was that Jin was accepted into Rainbow as well. For three years, Kiseul did her best to juggle three major things; her trainee life, her education, and her YouTube account. She had also gotten close with her fellow trainees and some people from the other two companies. She also had Jinsoo to sympathise and support each other. Two years into her training, Kiseul returned to the Philippines to spend Christmas break with her family. However, she chose an unfortunate time to go back; November of 2013. She was in Tacloban and one of the few survivors. Her aunt’s entire family and her aunt herself perished. Kiseul went back to South Korea with a haunted look in her eyes, throwing herself into training. She never answered anyone’s questions about what happened, and the rest allowed her to mourn. They never knew what exactly had happened to Kiseul in Tacloban and she wasn’t keen on revealing it any time soon. Her life, despite the cycle of grief, anxiety, depression, insecurity and pressure, was about to get a tiny bit better. Especially with whisperings about a girl group to debut in a short while. Kiseul worked harder than ever before, determination to debut running wild in her veins. Her hard work needs to pay off, it just needs to. She didn’t give up her place in PSHS just to end up with nothing. She didn’t uproot her perfectly planned out life in the Philippines for nothing. Plus, she wanted to fulfil her late aunt’s wish; make me proud, Amy. A blessing from heaven arrived in the form of Alpha revealing the four girls that would make up its newest girl group Echo. Their lead vocal/lead rapper/maknae? Cha Ki-Seul. Kiseul couldn’t believe what she heard. Her hard work was finally paying off. The girl cried in happiness and sent a mass text to her entire family, thanking her parents for their support and her aunt for being the reason why she got into the industry in the first place. The events before their debut stage was a blur of writing, recording, filming, and promoting. She cried during a vlog that announced her official status as a member of Echo and after their first live show. Heck, the excitement caused her to get an asthma attack in the middle of post-debut promotions. But it didn’t matter, she was reaping the fruits of her blood, sweat and tears. After the excitement toned down to a more calm pace, the attention Kiseul was getting when she goes out for a slice of cake made her very giggly. She soon became known as the sunny maknae of Echo, being one of the most socially open of the members. Kiseul loved seeing fans smile, so she never shied away from getting to know them. It’s been two years, and Echo had risen so high. Kiseul hopes her aunt is proud in heaven. Though the darkness still haunts her every now and then, Kiseul has her Echo sisters and her eomma with her and she knows her aunt’s family and her aunt wants her to be happy and that’s what she just plans to do. |Model = Jung Eun-bi (Eunha; GFriend) |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Black |Height = |Weight = |Voice Type = Soprano |Blood Type = B+ |Distinguishing Marks = None |Gallery = |Father = Jericho Fernandez |Mother = Cha Taerin |Full Siblings = None |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = Kang Jin-Soo (cousin) |Relationships = |Name Meaning = *Current Name: Amihan -> *Surname: Cha (차) -> ... | Fernandez -> son of Fernando *Given Name: Ki-Seul (기슬) | Ki (기) -> flag, ensign, pennant | Seul (슬) -> dignified, massive; sound of wind |Nicknames = Miha (given by Rai) Nyami (given by Kai) |Favourite Colour = PASTEL |Favourite Movie = Star Trek (2009) |Favourite Song = Can't decide really |Favourite Food = Anything sweet |Favourite Drink = Anything sweet |Most Important People = Echo <3 |Most Treasured Possessions = Her books |Custom Trivia = *She's asthmatic |Side Gif = Kiseul Cha — Side.gif |Side Gif 2 = Kiseul Cha — Side 2.gif |Side Gif 3 = Kiseul Cha — Side 3.gif |Bottom Gif = Kiseul Cha — Bottom Gif.gif }} Category:Maia Category:Characters Category:Echo Category:Alpha Entertainment Category:Female Idols Category:Korean Category:Asian Category:Filipino Category:Idols Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Asexual Category:Panromantic Category:Name Begins with "D"